It Was The Sunglasses...
by Calypso in Love
Summary: Hermione is looking for a summer fling, and she gets it when the mysterious 'Dr. Love' shows up... *D/Hr, complete*


Sunglasses

A D/Hr fanfic by Calypso in Love

Disclaimer: I don't own any HP characters, and I don't own the lyrics from the songs 'I Need A Man', 'Missionary Man', or 'Put The Blame On Me' all by the Eurythmics. I don't own the lyrics to 'Calling Dr. Love' by Kiss or 'Cherish' by Madonna. Unfortunately. I suggest you listen to any and all of these songs for greatly enhanced reading.

__

I don't care if you won't  
Talk to me  
You know I'm not that kind of girl.  
And I don't care if you won't  
Walk with me  
It don't give me such a thrill.  
And I don't care about the way you look  
You should know I'm not impressed  
'Cause there's just one thing  
That I'm looking for  
And he don't wear a dress.

I need a man...  
I need a man...

Baby baby baby  
Don't you shave your legs  
Don't you double comb your hair  
Don't powder puff  
Just leave it rough  
I like your fingers bare.  
When the night comes down  
I can turn it round  
I can take you anywhere.  
I don't need love  
Forget that stuff  
You know that I don't care

I need a man...  
I need a man...

I don't need a heartbreaker  
Fifty-faced trouble maker  
Two timing time taker  
Dirty little money maker  
Muscle bound cheap skate  
Low down woman hater  
Triple crossing double dater  
Yella bellied alligator...

I don't care if you won't  
Talk to me  
You know I'm not that kind of girl.  
And I don't care if you won't  
Walk with me  
It don't give me such a thrill.  
And I don't care about the way you look  
You should know I'm not impressed  
'Cause there's just one thing  
That I'm looking for  
And he don't wear a dress.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Hermione soaked in the rays of the sun, thinking out her plan. She was lying in a lounger by a pool at the resort in Jamaica where she was staying with her parents. She wore a hot pink bikini, very unlike the usual Hermione, and her glossy (yet ever frizzy) brown hair was in a thick braid. Her pink-rimmed sunglasses shaded her eyes from the hot sun and an open book titled 'The Importance of Being Earnest' rested against her bare stomach. She had grown to be a very pretty girl. Unfortunately, prettiness brings out wildness in some people… 

She had spent the last year of her 'prettidom', being as she always was, studious, bossy and naïve, but now she was on vacation, and Hermione Granger had decided to unleash her prettiness on the world… she had decided to do something shocking, to do something wild, to do something daring, she was going to have a…

__

Summer fling. Even just thinking about it made Hermione giggle. She was really cutting loose. She had never been serious with any boy other than Viktor Krum, and he was long gone. She was 16, and it was time to grow up (or so she thought). She tilted her sunglasses down and scanned the pool area for any potential _summer flings._ She wanted someone perfect, someone equal to her prettiness… 

__

And there he was. Hermione thought with relish, smiling widely as she watched a handsome boy walk past her. She estimated he was about a head taller than she was (how _romantic_), with sculpted muscles (how _gorgeous_), aristocratic, arrogant yet oh-so-achingly-handsome facial features (how _challenging_) and white-blonde hair (how _well shampooed_). A pair of expensive silver-rimmed sunglasses sat on his straight nose, and he had on a pair of green swimming trunks. He looked around at everything with disdain, until his eyes settled on her and a slight smile stole over his pale lips. Hermione smiled back at him as flirtatiously as she could manage, and he seemed to get the message, walking towards her, his 'slight' smile growing quickly. He sat down on the lounger beside her and gave her a smile that said…

__

Well I was born an original sinner.  
I was borne from original sin.  
And if I had a dollar bill  
for all the things I've done  
there'd be a mountain of money  
Piled up to my chin...

Just the kind of smile that Hermione liked. She turned towards him, smiling attentively as she lay her book down on the ground, careful not to get the pages wet (this _is _still Hermione we're talking about). 

"What's your name?" She said in her huskiest, sexiest voice. The boy smiled and said in a low, equally sexy voice (ooh she was getting chills),
    
    
    "You can call me… Dr. Love."
    _You need my love baby, oh so bad
    You're not the only one I've ever had
    And if I say I wanna set you free
    Don't you know you'll be in misery
    They call me (Dr. Love)
    They call me Dr. Love (calling Dr. Love)
    I've got the cure you're thinkin' of (calling Dr. Love)
    And even though I'm full of sin
    In the end you'll let me in
    You'll let me through; there's nothin' you can do
    You need my lovin', don't you know it's true
    So if you please get on your knees
    There are no bills, there are no fees
    Baby, I know what your problem is _

The first step of the cure is a kiss

"oh, okay…" Hermione said, giggling nervously. Dr. Love… 

"Wanna go somewhere…" Here 'Dr. Love' glanced around pointedly, "_private?_" He asked. Hermione nodded and shuddered with delight as he stood up and then helped her out of her chair. A gentleman! And things were going so well… it was all so easy… 

Dr. Love led her to a peach colored door; he unlocked it and led her in. Hermione gasped. She had been expecting something grand… this was a janitors closet! Yet, it was sort of classic… she shrugged and went back to being pretty and engaged in her very own _summer fling_! This was all very exciting, but Hermione wondered what they were doing in the closet… she was a little (or more) confused… when Dr. Love turned out the lights. Hermione hastily took off her sunglasses so she could see better, but found she couldn't see anything at all. 

"D-Dr. Love? What did you turn the lights out for?" Hermione asked uncertainly. She had never been in a situation like this before… all of a sudden there were warm arms around her waist and a warm mouth on her mouth…

__

Take me to a dark room  
And hug me to bits  
I just wanna be kissed so badly  
Right there  
On my lips...

Put the blame on me  
Put the blame on me

Hermione reciprocated the kiss… her '_first _kiss' she though with a thrill. It made her feel so good, and she got so lost in it that she didn't even notice someone fiddling with the doorknob of the closet…

Light flooded their little haven and they pulled away from each other, blinking confusedly.

"Oh, sorry, sorry, didn't know you all were in here… have a nice time." Said a smiling Jamaican man with dreads and a heavy accent. He walked away with his honey hanging off his arm and Hermione turned to look at 'Dr. Love'.

"**Draco Malfoy?!"**

"Hermione Granger?!" Both of the lovers yelled at the same time, coming out of their dreamy haze… "I c-cannot believe… Ohmigod…what will, what it, if Harry, if Ron…" Hermione stuttered, looking out the door nervously, expecting to see Harry or Ron there raging at her. Draco appeared to be thinking very hard.

"It was the sunglasses! That's why we didn't recognize each other!" He said, his face lighting up.

"Who cares what it was? I just kissed the lips of Draco Malfoy! Aaah!" Hermione said and started away from the closet. She felt a hand close around her wrist and pull her back into the closet, and the door shut behind her, though the light had at some point been turned around. Draco leaned against her, pressing her into the door, and smiled charmingly.

"Listen, Hermione, this is just a…"

"S_ummer fling_" Hermione finished for him, and then they were both smiling and the lights were out and they were kissing and everything faded into oblivion…

  
_I was never satisfied with casual encounters   
I can't hide my need for two hearts that bleed with burning love   
That's the way it's got to be   
Romeo and Juliet, they never felt this way I bet   
So don't underestimate my point of view   
  
Romeo and Juliet, they never felt this way I bet   
So don't underestimate my point of view _

Put the blame on me.

The end.


End file.
